Kathris Greenweave
Overview Kathris is a dedicated Druidess of the Grove and works under the operations of the Cenarion Circle. She doesn't reside in one single place but does take occasional retreats to Nordrassil in Mount Hyjal or to Nighthaven in Moonglade, the Cenarion Circle's main base of operations. She has recently been exploring the continent of Pandaria which explains her on and off hiatus status as a Cenarion Circle member. Appearance and Personality Kathris is almost always found wearing her robe that consists of leather, cloth, and various furs. Near her abdomen and belt seems to be an area where scale armor has been crafted into her robe. She tends to still move very freely in her robe either way. Plated metal pauldrons rest on top of her shoulders, serving a great defense to her upper arms and shoulders. She wears a headdress that seems to represent antlers in honor of Malorne. Her last notable article she seems to carry around is her staff. The main frame of her staff seems to be crafted of oak wood, imbued with druidic magic to make the wood a bit more resilient and durable than usual. The top of her staff has the symbol of a crescent moon, representing Elune. While she received this staff as a priestess, it no longer serves it's original purpose and has since been imbued with druidic enchantments. The staff is a great example of Kathris' nostalgic personality and sentimental values. Despite the fact she could always carry a more appropriate druidic staff, she prefers using the same staff she received from her mother. Being a female druid comes with a liberal mindset, but this is not the case for Kathris. While she does not have a problem with liberal Kaldorei, she still tries to keep traditional values close. This goes to show Kathris could be hypocritical due to the fact she supports conservative Kaldorei rules and values even though she is a female druid, who were recently accepted into the Cenarion Circle. Although she must keep a neutral attitude towards all races of Azeroth as a Cenarion Circle member, she still holds small prejudices towards Orcs and Undead, Forsaken or not. In everyday life, her dignifying and helpful attitude is always representative of the type of woman she is, even when she is not having the best of days. Kathris is overall very quiet and seems to carry a very blank face when performing her daily errands. You may catch a smile from her when greeting her and usually nods more than actually replying. She tends to bow when greeting new people and to get her trust, you must consider opening up to her and she will return the favor. If you were to get on her bad side, it would be hard to regain her trust as she seems to be vindictive to those who have wronged her. Category:AllianceCategory:Night ElfBackgroundCategory:Druid Early Life and Parents Kathris was born in the Night Elven town of Astranaar around four centuries ago. Technically, she is around 4,315 years old, but she mainly rounds her age when she speaks of how old she is. Kathris' father, Naelthadan was one of the few druids who served in the War of the Ancients. At this time, the use of druidic magic was rather unpopular. The druid of the claw, Naelthadan had met Larania, Kathris' mother, after the Sundering had occurred. They fell in love and had settled in the town of Astranaar. Once they were betrothed, Naelthadan had taken responsibility as a druid and left to Mount Hyjal. There, he'd enter the Emerald Dream to fight what darkness and evil needed to be vanquished, as well as honing his abilities as a druid. Naelthadan would rarely return to his body, but whenever he did, a crisis would have occurred or he'd return home to Astranaar to visit his wife. Around four-thousand years ago, he returned back to Mount Hyjal after a brief hiatus. A few months later, Kathris would have been welcomed into the world. Her years as a child had flown by quicker than a snap of a finger. It can be observed that Kathris was a very outgoing child, making friends with many of Astranaar's children. Her main role models were her mother, Larania, and loving aunt, Kalara. Kalara was in no way related to Larania by blood, but rather, she was Larania's best friend. Both served as priestesses in the Sisterhood of Elune. Naelthadan had actually never been successfully informed of Kathris until she was around the age of fifteen. It seemed that Naelthadan would have to take yet another hiatus from the Cenarion Circle. He returned home and formed a new bond with Kathris as well as reconnecting with his wife. It's true that Naelthadan would stay in Astranaar for around ten years in order to make it all up to his daughter. One night, she had observed her father practicing his druidic magic in the forest. She was around sixteen, and at that age, she found much more interest in that than being a priestess. She had approached her father and begged to be taught his ways, but he undoubtedly refused her. Naelthadan found the value of preserving Kaldorei tradition and eliminating such liberal thoughts. She was pushed by her mother and aunt to train as a priestess, and so she did. For years, she'd learn about becoming a priestess against her own will. Deep down, she knew she would become a druidess, even if she would need to die trying. The Loss of the Priestess The day would come when it was time for Naelthadan to return to the Emerald Dream. He took his leave and trekked onto Mount Hyjal, once again leaving his wife and now his only daughter. Hard work and dedication would make her become one of the best priestesses of her age. The young priestesses of Astranaar would look at Kathris with envy as they knew she had easily grasped the will of a follower of Elune. Even though Kathris dreaded being a priestess, she was still driven to achieve and prove herself better than the girls her age. Kathris' life was, as she puts it, well spent and fun. She loved to bond with her mother and aunt and whenever there was such time to relieve stress, she'd spend it with her friends. Rarely did she spend time in solitude, such desire for time alone came later in life. A day that changed Kathris' for years to come would be the disappearance of her mother. Kathris' had ventured off in deep worry of her mother to seek her out in the wild outskirts of Astranaar. Kathris spent hours in search of her mother in the forests of Ashenvale. What Kathris had uncovered could never be forgotten, and such a scene was not too far from the town of Astranaar. She had found her mother's cold body laying on the ground. She was covered in bruises, scratches, and many indescribably deep wounds. Larania was dead. Kathris could find no other culprits than the satyrs, who had brutalized the body of the now dead Larania. Kathris' strong will had prevented her from crying too much of the death of her mother. She instead had taken her to a nearby river to wash off and gave her a proper burial ground in the forest so her body may be one with the ground below and serve nature. After the burial, she prepared. She had returned to the area of her mother's death and awaited satyrs with great furor emitting from her eyes. She waited and waited, then came a group of the satyrs. This would be the chance to prove herself, against a real enemy. She swiftly ended the lives of all three satyrs in a matter of minutes. Kathris had been proven to be able to protect herself and became rather confident with her skills. After releasing such anger off onto the satyrs, she would return home to Astranaar to deliver the tragic news of Larania. Ends Only Bring New Beginnings Notable Skills and Abilities Herbalist Kathris is an expert in herbalism and will usually try to heal others and make products with herbalism first rather than turning to her magic unless it is direly needed. Category:Back story